


Conversion

by Transformersfan123



Series: Halflings [8]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Eighth in the Halfling series. Aro stared at him then ever so slowly turned to Caius. "Snow leopard?" he queried. "Yes?" Caius was busy flipping through the Bible Aro had brought in, his eyes dashing over the pages with supernatural speed. "How did you become a Christian?" Aro asked. The Bible snapped shut, a smile gleaming in the albino's eyes. "Oh, that's such a boring story…"





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus was irritated as Caius explained the finer points of Paul's letter to the Philippians to Carlisle, who was nodding emphatically, and Aro, who looked thoughtful. Edward and Alice were chatting, and Jasper was standing back, looking over the room full of vampires, who listened uninterestedly. The dark-haired vampire, who, besides Aro, was the oldest in the room finally growled.

"Something wrong, Marcus?" Aro asked casually.

"Why do you bother to speak of such things to them, Aro? You once told me your precise thoughts on Christianity. I can repeat them if you like."

Aro frowned. "I find this religion fascinating. Nothing permanent has come of it."

"Yet," Alice said happily. "But your future, what I can see of it at least, looks positive."

"How did you get into this trash?" Marcus asked her.

"Jasper."

"And how did he get into it?"

"Mah mother's Bible. Fa…Jedidiah neva burned it lahke he said he would." Jasper looked to Carlisle, who purred his approval of the disuse of the title, nodding fondly. Jasper purred himself, pleased his father was happy.

Aro stared at him then ever so slowly turned to Caius. "Snow leopard?"

"Yes?" Caius was busy flipping through the Bible Aro had brought in, his eyes dashing over the pages with supernatural speed.

"How did _you_ become a Christian?"

The Bible snapped shut, a smile gleaming in the albino's eyes. "Oh, that's such a boring story…"

"When you say things like that, snow leopard, you do not think it is boring at all," Aro teased. "Come here and tell me about it." The couch was patted, and Caius casually walked over, plopping down. Aro and Marcus curled their arms around him, the former nibbling at his neck.

"Oh, you know how Maria was a huge pain in the ass in the 1890s?"

"Yes," Marcus growled.

"What did we eventually do about it?"

"We sent you and Felix and some of the others to deal with it," Aro replied, biting enough to pierce skin and make his white-haired companion shudder. He smirked, pleased. "You handled it beautifully."

"That's where I met Jasper."

A long pause. "How did you meet him?"

"Naked, bleeding, in agony, yet standing taller, prouder, and more fiercely than you."

Another pause. "Do tell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius stared analytically at the young halfling. Yes, he was clearly a halfling, if that blood was anything to go off of. He was nearly going to die of excitement. Another halfling! And this one Aro couldn't kill him because he didn't _know_ about him! The others were hanging back, growling in anticipation.

"Hold your peace," Caius warned, slipping closer.

There was Maria, in front of the young man, who had not one scrap of clothing on him. His body was trembling in pain as blood pumped from his bites. But there was a sense about him. It reminded the albino of Aro and Marcus, but it was deeper. Different. He had to know more.

"Prepare to take her guards out."

They scattered, and Caius reached out with his mind.

_'Do not jump.'_

_'Y'all betta get outta mah mind, Volturi brat.'_

_'You intrigue me. I wish to have a conversation with you.'_

_'Mah terms or no terms at all.'_

Caius frowned. _'Very well. What are your terms?'_

_'Just us Halflin's. Nobody else. Ah get clothes, and Ah make the food.'_

_'Seems reasonable. Done. Now, I will free you from her. Where do we meet?'_

_'Free me first.'_

Caius didn't like it, but he could see the sense in that. He strolled out and they scared Maria back down into Mexico. Seeing the burn liquid on the cuffs, Caius had Alec free him. When he was pronounced free from her coven, he bolted. The albino was upset, but kept up his façade. They had just cleared up when there was a niggling feeling in the halfling's mind. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. Rain started, and Caius finally figured out when he headed in a certain direction, the sensation disappeared. He grinned to himself, before turning with a blank face to his covenmates.

"Go back to Volterra, all of you. I have some things to do here first. My orders. I will be along when I wish it."

Felix was the most reluctant to go, but Caius convinced him. He stood in the rain for a moment then shot off. He was there in ten minutes. There was a smell of food, and Caius moaned, approaching the stranger.

"Howdy. Y'all have mah thanks fer that."

"Hmph, stupid accent. I want food."

"Only if'n y'all asks nicely."

"Please."

"Please what?"

Caius snarled, crossing his arms. "I am Volturi! You will give me what I demand!"

"Then Ah could just tell them vampires y'all were with that you ain't one of 'em."

Caius froze then looked down, hugging himself. "Could I please have some of that…whatever it is? It smells good and, as you can imagine, I do not indulge myself in human foods too often."

"It's fried chicken, mashed taters 'n' gravy, and corn."

They sat on the ground beneath the tarp that the other halfling had clearly set up. Caius ate every bite then got even more. When he went for a third, the country halfling snorted.

"Yous gonna make yerself sick. Ah don't think that's worth it."

Caius realized how un-Volturi-like he was acting and quickly set his plate aside, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Who are you?" he asked, unsure.

"Name's Jasper. Jasper Lee Whitlock. Yer Caius."

"I am."

"What do ya want?"

"You are a halfling."

"Ah am."

"I have never known one before…for too long. Aro always kills them. I wish to speak with you. Preferably repeatedly. Over the years."

"Ya want a solid contact."

"I do."

"Fahne with meh. Whatchoo want to talk 'bout?"

"Why was Maria beating you?"

"Ah ain't talkin' 'bout that rahght now."

"What will you talk about?"

"Did you lahke mah chicken?"


	2. Chapter 2

Caius stopped talking as the food got there, leaving everybody staring at him.

"That's it?" Aro asked.

"No," Caius said with a mouthful of pasta.

Alice growled. "Swallow."

_"Aren't I constantly asking you to do that?"_

Alice slapped him so hard that the side of the couch collapsed. Jasper was gaping at him while Edward was dying of laughter, tears streaming down his face.

"Aw, c'mon, Jazz!" Edward gasped. "That was funny!"

"Ah've heard yer daddy askin' yer mommy the same damn thing!"

Silence. Jasper looked ready to throttle both Edward and Caius, who looked rather nervous. Edward inched away as Jasper crossed his arms. Caius blushed.

"I…I'm sorry?"

Alice grinned. "Jazzy? Avenge your sister."

"Gladly."

Caius shot down the hallway as Jasper chased him. The rest of the room was staring after them.

"You know, Marcus," Aro said slowly. "We should really make it a priority to learn our snow leopard's language."

"Yes. Especially since the other two don't looking like translating."

"Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Drop it." That was Carlisle, who's face was rather red.

"What did he say, dear?" Esme asked curiously.

"I said drop it."

"How did you even catch that?" Edward asked.

"Jasper's mind translated. Drop it."

There was a loud shriek, a huge _crash!_ then Jasper dashed back with a bound and gagged Caius, dropping him beside his wife, who looked gleeful.

"Thank you, big brother."

"If he eva says somethin' lahke that again, I will castrate him and not give it back," Jasper vowed.

"What did he say?" Aro asked.

Jasper looked so deadly that the rest of the coven growled at him.

_"I…I'll tell you later, Aro. I think we should get back with the story. Jasper?"_

"Yer mind talkin'."

_"Oh, come on!"_

"It'll help ya _swallow_ yer pride."

Edward, Carlisle, and Alice burst out laughing this time, leaving Caius blushing. _"Fine. I will continue with the damned story mentally. Don't think I won't get you back for this, Jazz. Now, where was I?"_

"Jasper asked you about his chicken," Carlisle said.

_"Ah, yes. As we did with you, Edward, we didn't talk about much of anything at first. I shared my plant knowledge, and Jasper his animal, but we avoided personal things like the plague. Then we couldn't…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a loud noise, and Caius jerked awake, sharp eyes searching the ground for whatever had hit it. Oh. It was Jasper. He was shuddering so violently that it honestly could be called convulsions. Caius watched, waiting for him to come out of it. But the fit only became more energetic. Casus finally rolled out of the hammock and walked over. He knelt down and grabbed a shoulder.

"Jasper, calm down! It is only—Hey!" Caius lunged back as teeth flashed. "Watch yourself!"

A roar sounded out, and Caius realized something. He had about half a minute to pin this crazy freak before he was completely overpowered. Jasper was stronger than him, just as fast, and a better strategist than he could ever hope to be, which might or might not be a factor. Caius backed up as crazed, golden eyes latched onto him. His time was dwindling…

Caius ran over to his bag, pulling out a vile he always carried. He was going to have to suffer a bite to get the stuff down Jasper's throat. He poured it on a small piece of the venison they'd had for supper. He was about to turn when teeth slammed home on his throat. Caius screamed in shock. That was not a bite he was familiar with. He punched Jasper as hard as he could, and it dazed him enough that he hit the ground. Only for a moment. A moment was all the albino needed.

After he'd forced the meat into Jasper's mouth, he pinned him, barely holding him in place. After a minute, his movements slowed then ceased. For ten minutes after the last twitch, Caius held him, heart trying to pound out of his chest. He finally let go, sobbing as he gripped his neck. He felt…violated. He opened his mouth and screeched for his creator. Aro was too far away to hear him. Caius wondered if he even cared…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caius!" Aro snapped, eyes horrified. "How dare you think that?"

_"I was going through some things, Aro. Identity crisis and such. I've been through many. I come out of it knowing you love me, but the descent and middle are brutal."_

Aro stood and tore away the ties and gag. Caius shivered, hugging himself as he glanced shyly at his maker. He was jerked to his feet and fangs sank into his neck. Marcus joined on the other side. Caius contently stood there until they pulled away, licking gently.

"Does that help?"

"Now. But it doesn't help then. After Jasper bit me…"

"Welcome to hell," Jasper said, no longer angry at Caius' previous words.

"Yeah. That puts it nicely."

Caius yawned, and Aro looked at the other halflings. "Bed. We will continue this tomorrow morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mm, cherry pastries…"

"I will try to have it done. Go. All five of you."

"Night, Aro," Carlisle said, patting his shoulder.

The vampires stood in silence, watching as the door shut. They all rubbed their necks. The thought of an involuntary bite like that…There were shudders all around.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to tell them about it, Jazz…" Caius muttered shyly. "I haven't even told Edward and Alice about it, let alone Aro and Marcus."

"Ain't that more backward than a breech birth? 'Sides, it's a part a our stories."

"Oh, so you're just going to announce yours proudly?"

"It ain't somethin' ta be proud 'bout, no matter how old you is or how long 'go it's been. It's tahme ya tell 'em."

"Tell who what?" Aro asked as he handed over their breakfast. Both halflings went silent, raising Aro's suspicions. He informed them that they were to meet in the study then left. Perching on the couch that Marcus was on, Carlisle zeroed in on his mood.

"Something wrong?"

"They aren't proud about something, age hasn't affected it, and they don't want to talk about it."

The group of vampires and three halflings puzzled about it until the door opened. Caius' expression was blank as Jasper shut the doors behind them.

"Sit with Aro and Marcus."

"I'd rather sit with you."

"No."

"But Jazz, I—"

The growl sent him into his coven leader's arms, who held him protectively, glaring at the younger halfling. There was silence for ten minutes, and nobody moved a single muscle. Caius finally sat up straight.

"Where were we?"

"Jasper just violated you," Marcus growled.

"Ha! Funny you should use that word…"

"What?"

Caius ignored them. "I got no sleep that night, instead sitting in a creek and screeching for you and Aro. You never came, obviously. But they did eventually wake Jasper up…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius let out the call again, and he _finally_ got a response. But it wasn't from his coven leaders. No. It was from…

"Go away, Jasper."

"Ya've been screechin' lahke that fer four hours. Ah can help."

"How? To soothe it, I would need to willingly let somebody bite me! And _you_ are not getting near my throat again!"

"Not even if'n Ah let ya near mahne?"

Caius could hear the golden ring of opportunity. One look at this boy proved that he wouldn't just offer that. And to bear the bite mate of such a strong soldier…

"Come bathe."

"Ah…Ah'd rather not."

"Nonsense. I have seen you naked. I know of your scars. Come and bathe. I will _not_ ask again…"

Jasper shyly joined him, and Caius honed in on the fact that he was covering his sex as best he could. As a point of propriety, Caius had purposefully kept his gaze on Jasper's face or his feet.

"Show me."

Jasper growled. "No."

"You bit me. I did not want you to. You _will_ show me then we will bite."

Jasper reluctantly moved his hands, face turning away. Caius stared as the scarring, touching ever so lightly to see if the scars were what he thought they were.

"What happened?"

"Maria," Jasper answered shortly, his voice wavering as he reached up to wipe his eyes.

"What did she do?"

"Meh."

Caius blinked. "She…had intercourse with you?"

"She surefire wanted to. Ah wouldn't let her."

"But?" the albino asked, sensing the word.

"She gots ta meh in the end." There was a pause then Jasper looked up, his eyes tired. "She made meh do it. Ah didn't wanna. Not even when it felt good. But Ah couldn't stop. Because it felt good."

"How many?"

"Seventy-four."

A funny look appeared on Caius' face. "You counted?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I am not the only one…"

"What do ya mean?"

Caius laughed softly, leaning back under the small waterfall. A look of such peace was on his face. Jasper wanted that peace desperately, so he shook him.

"What do ya mean? C'mon, tell me."

"I counted."

"Counted what?"

Caius sat up, eyes gleaming his want. The pressed close and bit each other, spasming at how…natural it felt. They pulled apart, each smiling at his new best friend.

"I counted how many times I was raped, too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was silent until Aro swore in as many languages as he knew. Caius pulled his hood on as tears slipped from his eyes. Aro and Marcus paced angrily, trying to calm down enough to comfort their covenmate. They finally stood in front of his hunched form, breathing heavily.

"Stand!" Aro commanded; there was no room for argument.

Caius rose, shaking hard.

"Look at us!" Marcus growled.

"So you can p-pity me?"

The two vampires' demeanors softened, and they embraced him, cooing, purring, petting and humming until Caius couldn't cry anymore. Aro took his seat, Marcus his on the other end, then Felix placed the albino in their laps, head in Aro's, feet with Marcus.

"Snow leopard?"

_"Tenebris Ignis."_

"The Dark Fire? They disappeared many years ago," Aro said, giving some back history. "They were a coven that was preparing to attempt a takeover."

"What happened to them?" Emmett asked, ready for a bloody story.

"We don't know. Nobody does."

"Two people do," Jasper replied, leaning against the wall. "Me."

"And me," Caius whispered.

"What happened, snow leopard?" Aro stroked his forehead.

"You and I were fighting. I spat that you didn't care, and you sent me on my way. proving you didn't. I was ambushed. They wanted to use me as a bargaining chip. But…they had a little 'fun' with me first."

"How many?"

"Seventy-four. Same as Jasper's." He sniffled. "The day I escaped was the day I discovered I was a halfling and that I did indeed have a special ability. They were so many pieces that I just set fire to the whole area. I come home, asking for a bite…but you two were still mad at me. I never did get a bite for it. I have terrible nightmares about the whole experience. Jasper understands, though, so you don't have to worry."

Aro's eyes drilled into him then he was being bitten hard. The spasm doubled when Marcus was there. They pulled back after a very long time.

"Thank you," Caius whispered in a low voice, tears shining in his eyes. He snuggled close, needing to be held The room went still again for about an hour then Emmett hesitantly touched Jasper.

"Seventy-four?"

Jasper shrugged. "Ya've seen the scars."

"How can you force somebody to do that?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, a girl, yes, but…"

"How did Emmett act when ya first started having sex?"

Silence. "Will you ever have sex again?" Emmett asked.

"Probably not."

"But Caius is…I assume."

"We are," Alice said softly. "But we have our moments of panic and fear. Don't you worry about that."

"What do you mean, we?" Jane asked.

"It's…complicated."

Aro gestured for Alice to come and join her mate in his lap. She did so, her face blank.

"Ah'm sorry, Alice…" Jasper said in a low voice, his eyes dead.

"It was Jedidiah's fault," Carlisle growled.

"Don't mean it didn't happen."

Silence again. The air was dark, and the three faces were blank. Alice finally began to cry. Jasper got up and left. Caius just sat there. He was so tired…Aro held them.

"Are you going after him?"

"If we're done for the moment."

"I suggest you go as a family."

They all stood and hurried out, trailing their covenmate.


	4. Chapter 4

Caius and Jasper were much more relaxed around each other after that. They spoke openly about their abuse, and they were both rather pleased with the relationship. Caius noticed Jasper often went out alone, and he followed him a few times to see him just sit there. He finally couldn't stand it, pouncing as soon as the younger halfling was back.

"What do you do when you leave?" Caius asked, ready to pry it out of the scarred halfling.

"Pray."

The answer was so simple, and so honest, that it made the albino freeze. He mulled it over while rabbit stew was being prepared. They ate then sat back, silent and peaceful.

"I do not understand. You do not seem to be a follower of Baal," Caius finally said.

"Ah ain't."

"Ah, so it is Zeus?"

"No."

"Poseidon?"

"No."

Caius went through the enormous list of gods he knew of, getting more frustrated as he went. Four hours later, he ran out.

"Who then?!"

"I AM," Jasper said after considering his options.

"I…I AM?" Caius considered that. "Oh! You mean Yahweh!"

"Sorta."

"You either are or you are not."

"Ah follow the God and Father of mah Lord Jesus Christ. Ah'm a part of the True Church that stretches from Adam to now, and on foreva inta eternity."

"Jesus!" Caius screamed excitedly. "Oh! I almost met him! I was so close! But…Aro was adamant that I not. I almost met him…" He sounded bitter.

"Don't mean ya cain't now."

"But he is dead."

"He was."

Caius blinked. "What?"

"You know how he died?"

"He perished on a Roman cross, which was a brutal, bloody display. He died as a criminal would."

"Then rose again on the third day."

Caius blinked again. "How do you know this?"

Jasper studied him. "Yous really interested? You ain't gonna make a fool outta meh?"

"Tell me! I want to know! Oh, how I want to know!"

Jasper went to his rucksack and gingerly pulled a book out of his bag. He flipped through until he found what he wanted then he handed it over.

"Read all a John. Then ya can move over ta the other Gospels, that'd be Matthew, Mark, and Luke. Ah suggest ya take yer tahme."

Caius read all four books three times each then closed the book, staring thoughtfully at the fire Jasper had lit to cook whatever meat he'd found.

"Tell me more of this Jesus."

"That rahght there is all we gots on him. All the bullshit gospels ain't worth nothin'. Next ya should read Acts 'n' Paul's letters. Ah think you'll lahke them."

"There is no more?" Caius asked desperately.

"We don't need no more, Caius. If'n God thought we did, he woulda given it ta us. That rahght there is all we need ta convince us one way or 'nother. And fer most people it's t'other."

"Aro certainly is that way. Marcus, too. And they have infected the whole coven. Except me. The freak halfling who cannot tell anybody he's a halfling. Because if he does, Aro will tear his head off."

"Ain't there nobody who talks 'bout this stuff?"

"The only one brave enough, or stupid enough in Marcus' opinion, is Carlisle Cullen. And Aro has warned him not to speak to the rest of the coven of Jesus. I cannot ask him anything. I cannot show any interest in Christianity, or I get into trouble with my maker."

"Which maker would you rather get inta trouble with?"

"God," Caius said immediately.

"The punishment is hell."

Caius paused. "Maybe…Aro is the better option. Which surprises me. Your God sounds heartless."

"Would a heartless God give up his one 'n' only son fer a lowdown, dirty, good fer nothin' sinner lahke you?"

Caius sat there, staring into the flickering fire. "I have questions."

"God has answers, 'n' a few might come from meh. Shoot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was silent in a very thoughtful way. Aro and Marcus were holding Caius, while Carlisle and Esme mirrored them with Jasper. Edward finally shifted.

"It was different with me. I had gotten answers from Dad first. I tried every point, atheistic, Buddhistic, pantheistic, agnostic, hell, even cultic to disprove them. Jasper and Caius had every answer, even if they had to do some research first."

"My experience was different as well," Caius said softly. "Jasper didn't have all the answers, and I actually left with hundreds of unanswered questions. But before I went back home, he bought me a Bible. It was an original, in both the Hebrew and Greek. It cost over a thousand dollars, which was a very large sum back then, but Jasper didn't care. I was his first ever friend, and he was going to make sure I understood what I was reading."

"By reading Hebrew and Greek?" Emmett asked, making a face.

"Modern English is very modern," Aro said. "Hebrew and Greek are much wordier, much more verbose. Where we have one word, the Greek has three or four. Your tongue is very confusing for older vampires such as myself and Marcus. What love do you mean? It just says love. Is it sexual? Platonic? Or the love God possesses for us?"

"Um…there's a difference?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, Rose. There is a difference," Carlisle said in amusement. "A different word for each, and then there's the conjugating."

"No! We are done with school for the summer!" Emmett barked.

"It sounds interesting," Rosalie said.

"Yeah. As long as ya don't start dissectin' it. Ah'd rather dissect a frog," Jasper muttered.

"Amen, brother," Emmett said.

There was a soft chuckle that filled the room. Aro tapped Caius on the head.

"Snow leopard?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still have that Bible?"

Silence. Marcus frowned at the pinched look on their covenmate's face.

"Where is it?

"Maria tore it to pieces."

"She dared to destroy something owned by a Volturi member?" Aro snarled.

"Funny story about that," Caius sighed.

"What?" they both asked.

"Maria doesn't consider me Volturi because I'm a Christian halfling."


	5. Chapter 5

Caius hadn't been embarrassed or ashamed of his nakedness in over two thousand years. But they were laughing that his hair was white _everywhere_. He shivered, curling up tighter. Jasper wrapped an arm around him, holding him tight. That only caused them to laugh harder, calling them 'yaller-bellies' and some unsavory terms that meant they loved each other a little too much. Jasper ignored them, whispering in Caius' tongue for the albino to do the same.

_"Jazz, I cannot help the color…"_

_"I know."_

_"Why are they doing this?"_

_"Because they think you're a Christian. All you have to do is disown Christ, and Maria will let them stop. Then all their focus will be on me."_

_"I haven't even_ owned _him and now you want me to_ dis _own him?"_

_"Of course I don't. It's what they want. And they'll stop making fun of you if you do. It's your own choice."_

"Speak English, Jasper Whitlock. Or Spanish. Stop with the strange tongue," Maria growled.

"Bitch."

"Stand them up." Two large males did so. The steel soaked in burn liquid blistered any skin it touched. It sapped their energy, their strength, and their mind power. Caius had never felt so weak and helpless in his life.

"So…we all know that Jasper Whitlock _es un coño._ What about you, Caius of the Volturi?"

"W-what?"

"I will put it simply. Do you believe in that thoughtless brute of a God that Jasper does? Or are you sensible?"

Caius thought about it for two long minutes before making his decision.

"Leading up to this point, I was open and closed to the Gospel at the same time. One point would draw me in, while thirty others would send me away. I have finally made up my mind which way I will go."

"And what is that?" Maria looked irritated.

"Up."

Two days later, Jasper was lapping at a particularly nasty bite on Caius' right inner thigh. It soothed the burn. Jasper hadn't taken his turn being 'soothed' yet, and, despite the three hours he'd been worked on tirelessly, Caius wasn't even halfway done yet. His tired mind and body were relishing the sensation of halfling saliva when Jasper paused.

"So ya made yer choice…"

"Do not stop! Unless you want your turn?"

"I'll take an hour or two."

They switched spots, and Jasper shuddered and relaxed. Caius knew that he had never received such attention without more pain waiting in the wings.

"So?" Caius asked between laps on a bite on Jasper's hand.

"Mm? Oh, well, ya seemed so damn sure of yerself. Ya ain't neva been that way on that 'ticular subject. What changed yer mind?"

Caius focused on his task for about half an hour before shrugging. "I figured if I could bother so many people, from Maria all the way up to Aro, it must be true."

Jasper blinked at him. "Well…I guess ya got a point."

"Mind switching?"

"Ya still gots two and a half hours ta go."

"But I got bit…" Caius looked over Jasper then laughed. "A lot less than you did. Lay back. This is going to take a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett and Rose were snickering, and even Edward was biting his lip. Esme was trying not to smile. And most of the Volturi coven didn't know what was so funny.

"Really mature coven you have there, Carlisle," Aro said, looking irritated.

"They aren't used to such things," Carlisle said, shooting all of them disapproving looks.

"You have raised them too human," Marcus growled. "You must remedy that."

"I suggest they all tell Jasper what they're going to do to his sister tonight," Caius said, eyes gleaming.

Jasper stared evenly at him. "Yous very lucky Ah lahke ya."

"I'll tell you instead, big brother," Alice replied with a grin.

"Then Ah gets ta make yer wish come true."

Alice and Caius snapped their mouths shut, grins disappearing as they paled. Jasper nodded, smirking as he sat up.

"Papa, Ah agree with Aro, Marcus, 'n' Caius. Ya've sheltered 'em too much. Y'all don't even bite each other. 'Cept the couples. Mama in particular…"

"Don't you start that, too!" Carlisle warned.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, Papa. But mah point still stands. Ya've said ya want ta start bitin' 'em, but ya neva do."

"Whenever it's mentioned, all or part of the Volturi coven is there," Carlisle said.

"He's got a point, Jazz," Caius said with a nod. "Aro and Marcus have no problems, but they've bitten us. Your family will react differently."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in, dear."

The human looked around. "The tourists are here."

"Ah, Carlisle, you and your coven might want to stay in here…" Aro said, thirst plain in his eyes.

The Olympic coven was soon left alone.

"Jazz?" Emmett asked. "I thought you didn't let anybody bite you."

"Caius is only number two. Bitch is number one."

"Don't you trust Dad?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper made a face. "Fine. Bite meh, Papa, so they'll shut up."

"That's not the right attitude," Carlisle said sternly.

"Ya ain't getting' anythin' else from meh."

"I don't see the big deal!" Emmett said angrily. "I'd let him bite me!"

"Rahght now?"

"Sure, we're family."

"But would ya let him bite…Rose?"

That took the wind from his sails. "I…I guess he has the right…"

"Well then Ah see no point in waitin' any longer."

Carlisle growled. "Do I get a say in this?"

"Ya've raised 'em wrong, Carlisle. Ah had ta teach Eddy 'bout it. That's why he ain't sayin' anythin'. _He_ knows how serious it is."

"How serious could it be?" Esme asked with a shrug.

Carlisle growled. "Should I do it in order?"

"First tahme? Yes." Jasper leaned back.

"Esme, come here."

She had taken his bites before, so it didn't bother her as much. But this was different from their playful bites. This was…serious. She was very quiet when he pulled back. Jasper was sitting stiffly.

"Can you at least pretend?"

"Ah ain't comfortable with it, Papa, and you know it."

"Can you try?"

"Ah…Yes."

"Come here then."

Jasper was visibly shaking as the fangs sank into his neck. He was obviously trying to block his emotions, but they wouldn't be completely contained. Emmett and Rosalie were suddenly not feeling so willing. Edward took his with no problem.

"Come here, Emmett."

"I…I don't want to."

"You wanted a bite, you will get one. Come here."

Five minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie had the same blank look on their faces as Esme. Edward watched them.

"You wanted it. Remember that."

"Caius enjoys it so much…" Emmett muttered, rubbing his neck.

"It _is_ enjoyable…once you get past the _un_ enjoyable bit," Edward said matter-of-factly. "If Dad had been doing this from the beginning, we would be enjoying it instead of trying to scrape our skin off. It's his fault, not ours, that it doesn't feel good."

Carlisle blushed. "Sorry. I just…wanted you to be human."

"The whole damn point is that we ain't," Jasper growled, eyes flashing. "Ah'm goin' fer a walk."

He shoved past the Volturi as they walked back in, looking rather content. Aro watched him.

"His reaction is different than the other three."

"Maria used her bite in the Roman way, not in the Greek," Caius said, skipping over to lick Edward's neck.

Half his coven gaped. "That's illegal…" Marcus said numbly.

"She doesn't care. Who's going to stop her? Me? I don't think so. I'm just a halfling who is a Christian. She hates both separate, together she loathes them. She has no respect for me whatsoever. Which is why she has tortured me five times. You only saved me from the last one, Aro."

"Is that where you got all of your scars?" Jane asked, going to sit beside Alice.

Caius pulled off his robes then his t-shirt to reveal a plethora of bite marks. "Yeah. She hasn't bitten off my dick, though. That's a pleasant touch she never got to with me. I honestly think Jasper would have killed her if she'd tried it. And that's saying something."

"What do I do with him?" Carlisle asked desperately.

Aro studied Caius, who stared at him. He said yes with his eyes.

"Bite him again. Go on. Go."

"What?"

"The more you bite them in a concentrated period," Marcus said with a smile, "The more they get used to your bite. He's probably out in the garden with the fox again. Shoo. We'll look after your coven for you."

Carlisle stared at them then walked out to the garden to see Jasper stroking the little fox. He smiled.

"Mind if I have a bite?"

"Caius told meh you was comin'."

"You know I love you, right?"

"When's the last tahme somebody bit ya?"

"Seriously? Not since the vampire who changed me." Carlisle paused. "You are my second."

"Ah am."

"So, according to old tradition, you can bite me and it will reinforce your rank."

Jasper pursed his lips. "Only if'n I'm a co-leader. Lahke Aro 'n' Marcus 'n' Caius."

"Well…we won't tell anybody about the specifics of it…"

Jasper looked up in surprise. "You…You'd let meh do that?"

"If it means you'll relax a little more, yes."

Jasper released Flicker and crawled over to his leader, eyes on his neck. Carlisle pulled him close.

"You understand so much more than the others," Carlisle growled, feeling the instinctive urge to bite as the neck was bared.

"Ah was raised different. Now shut up."

Carlisle opened his mouth, but didn't speak. He found his voice catching as a hot, burning, tingling sensation shot through his neck. Oh! No wonder the others had reacted so negatively! He couldn't think of anything else to do so he bit Jasper back. They were practically in each other's laps, but each was asserting his dominance over the other, so they didn't mind. The sensation slowly faded to a very pleasant rush each time they bit down again. Jasper pulled back first, his eyes much more docile than before. Carlisle purred, licking at the bite.

"That's my little boy…"

"Mm, that's better than Caius' bite…" Jasper sighed.

Carlisle laughed, embracing him. "Glad I can compare."

"Ah love you, Papa."

"And I love you, my little soldier."

"Aw, ain't it sweet?"

Carlisle turned to glare at Caius, who was standing there with Aro and Marcus.

"Howdy," Jasper said, not moving.

"I should have been doing this from the beginning," Carlisle said softly, eyes on his son.

"Yes. You should have," Aro said matter-of-factly. "You must get them used to it as swiftly as possible."

"It is the greatest source of comfort and safety that you can get," Marcus said.

"And you've already overcome the longest, hardest hurdle," Caius said, gesturing at Jasper, who purred and lapped at Carlisle's neck.

Carlisle purred in response. "True. We'll just have to work on it." He paused. "Caius? Have you ever regretted it?"

"Well…" Caius said with a grin. "Meeting Jasper was the worst moment in my life. But Jesus came out of it, so…"

They laughed, even Aro and Marcus. Jasper smiled at him.

"And they all said…"

"Amen," Caius replied with Carlisle.


End file.
